Hotel Throat Fucking!
by OtakuYaoi
Summary: Natsu and Gray go on a mission alone together, being short on cash they end up sharing a room, and a bed! What will happen when Natsu wakes up seeing Gray having an erection, and cannot stop himself? Contains: Yaoi, and kinky sex ;)
Hotel Throat Fucking

Summary: Natsu and Gray end on going on a mission together, and don't have enough Jewels to pay for 2 rooms, hence they spend a night together in a bed. What happens when Natsu wakes up and sees Gray have a very nice dream?

Natsu opened his eyes, cringing at the sensation of awakening from slumber. Wondering what caused him to wake up.

Natsu, however, cringed at his luck. During the night, Natsu crawled up the bed and was face to face with Gray's groin. Before him was the ''prize'', the ''sensation'' of Natsu's dreams.

Natsu couldn't stop staring, in mere shock and joy. Gray is exhibiting an erection, and boy was it ''big''. Big was an understatement, it stood tall and proud, the moonlight emphasizing the importance and strength of it.

Swallowing, under the immense strain of the situation, he immediately gazed at Gray. Fast asleep, snoring away. He stared at, not once blinking. By now Natsu was hard, rock hard, and began sullying his underwear with the thick moisture leaving his erection. He shifted uncomfortably and touched himself, moaning slightly, but stopped, and once again looked at Gray.

Imagine Gray waking up and seeing him stare hungrily at his erection! He would beat him to death! None of that stopped him, however.

He moved over gently, doing his best not to shake Gray or disturb him.

Stopping just before making contact, gazing at the prize. Without realizing, he began drooling at the sight of the erected cock.

He lifted his left hand, slowly etching it forward towards the destination, hesitating, thinking his action over. What would happen if Gray woke up and found his cock groped by a guildmate and friend? He would feel betrayed, disgusting, possibly jump off the bed, screaming ''faggot'' , running out and off to the guild to speak off this 'perverts' actions. Thinking of the consequences, he bore forward, making most of this miracle.

With hunger, he slowly, gently placed his hand on Gray's thick cock. Embracing its scorching warmth, size, thickness and beauty.

''Oh my God! He must be at least 8 inches!''

''Natsu...'' a voice spoke grumbly

He skipped a beat, puzzling what to do, Gray was awake! Should he remove his hand? That would definitely confirm his actions, maybe pretend to be asleep? Deny all accusations in the morning of the event? What to do!

He heard snoring.

Gray was still asleep, but muttered his name? Maybe a bad dream? Dreaming of how he and Natsu fought?

Nevertheless, he stopped for a brief period, regaining his breath, caught by the voice of Gray, but all was well. Not only the strain of his rock cock driving him forward, he smelt a salty-sweet moisture. It was in Gray's underwear. Whatever he was dreaming, it was certainly a ''VERY'' good dream.

He could care less about the consequences right now, this was a one in a lifetime chance, and he was going to grab onto it, or so in this case, Gray's thick cock.

There was a possibility for Gray not even waking, he was a deep sleeper, this posed a great advantage for Natsu, increasing his chance of getting what he wants most without Gray waking up.

Having his own member, he appreciated the warmth but was also shocked at the differentiation of the sensation.

Eagerly, he slipping his hand down the length caressing it gently, in fright of Gray waking up and sexual desire. Just at the moment, his hand slipped down every so slightly, Gray's member twitched, surprising Natsu but also erotically pleasing him.

Gray himself was immersed in deep sleep, his left arm beckoned above his head resting on the pillow, showing the strength and time put into his frame. His right arm was placed in his stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers.

Natsu was shocked at the moment, he once had a dream of Gray like this, completely asleep, innocently not knowing Natsu slurping up and down on his cock, however, dreams are dreams, and this is a reality, and he was taking advantage of it.

He decided to change position, into one more comfortable and of an opportunity. He slid off the bed, no noise heard, and gently crawled on the floor, avoiding Gray waking up to his figure moving. He made his way from the side to the end of the bed, and while still on all four's, gazed upon Gray over the edge of the bed, as if he was a dog looking at his master, and saw the meat he so desperately craved, fitting his beastly position. Pulling himself up, he crawled onto the bed and stopped, looking at Gray.

''Should I really do this? Gray is a dear friend and this would ruin our friendship..'' Pondering his motives, he took a moment and gazed at Gray's face, it was soft, such as feathers, that of an angel, and well Natsu.. he was the devil ready to feast from the forbidden tree, craving that succulent legacy.

Etching forward, he moved Gray's legs very carefully, to give himself more room to feast. He caressed his fingertips so gracefully and carefully on Gray's upper thigh, admiring the muscles and toned figure.

Finally, he decided to proceed forward, leaning over Gray's dick ever so slightly, once again making contact, he grabbed the hardness and brought his face closer, and gently placed his tongue on the head, enjoying the sensation of the damped cloth and the heat. Gray did not stutter, the slight taste of the salty-sweet mixture, he removed himself and his hands, glaring at the fabric's waistband. In frustration he lifted his hands, proceeding to place them on the head tip of the material, clenching his hands inside the fabric ever so slightly, lifting it he pulled it down gently and slowly, as to not awake the sleeping ice mage. Eagerly he pulled the underwear over the raging erection, and it sprang out, dancing in the moonlight with all its beauty and strength.

Natsu stopped and looked at Gray's naked glory. Finally! After all his fantasies and dreams over Gray's naked body, he can witness it for himself. This moment, however, was different than those of him expressing his 'exhibitionist hobby' among the guildmates, this time, he had all the time and luxury to enjoy it. Lifting his legs simultaneously, he pulled the material down and off his body. This time, Gray was truly naked, no material hiding his perfection. The material in hand, he placed it on his nose, sniffing the essence of his member, the moisture-battling with his senses. Natsu had crossed the line of no return. No excuse would explain why he was licking and sniffing Gray's underwear! Natsu felt dirty, and he loved every sensation of it. The underwear was a mere starter dish compared to Gray's cock, it paled in comparison, Natsu placed the underwear next to Gray's naked figure, and lashed towards the main course.

Placing both hands around Gray, he ever so slightly brought the meat towards him and licked the tip, accumulating most of the mixture, taste and bathed in the delicious flavor, placing his mouth on the entire head, he bobbed up and down, engulfing the member and releasing it, coating the entire surface with a thin layer of saliva, as it dripped down the length.

Lifting his mouth of Gray's cock, he paused for an initial moment, gazing at Gray for any differentiation from before, none saw, he proceeded and put himself on Gray once again, the scorching heat enveloping his senses. His underwear completely covered in juices, he removed it and began playing with himself. As he sucked intensely, he moaned. Natsu enveloped Gray even further, taking his cock into his throat, to the limit of his endurance, removing Gray, he gagged, leaving a thick trail of spit from his mouth to the member. Once again, he took in Gray, deepthroating him up and down, his eyeballs enveloped tears, but not those of sadness, but of fucking happiness. Suddenly, two hands pressed on the back of his head, pushed down, pressing the entire length into Natsu's throat.

''Fucking hell Natsu! You dirty boy'' Gray spoke ecstatically

''If you wanted to suck me off, you could have asked! Fuck, your throat feels amazing!''

Removing his hands, Natsu pulled off, in a fit of coughing he looked at Gray, exhibiting a devilish grin.

''Is it too much for you!? Oh, mighty dragon slayer, my big thick 9-inch cock?'' Gray teased.

''Wait. You didn't stop me?'' Natsu questioned with a confused worry look.

''Natsu, for over a year I've been wanting to throat fuck you, I never realized you actually felt the same way'' Gray said abruptly.

''Bu-'' Gray grabbed his pink locks and shoved his cock inside the tender wetness of Natsu's mouth, reaching his throat, heading further to the limits, and only then would he stop.

''When it comes to sex, especially blowjob's, I'm very forceful and aggressive, I'll only let your breath when I want you to. You're my slut''

Gray said with a dominate voice.

''Playing with yourself as well? Aren't you a kinky little whore'' Gray said chuckling ever so slightly.

Natsu could not believe it, Gray woke up, grabbed his pink locks, and actually throat fucked him, instead of launching him off and beating the shit out of him.

''I was actually dreaming of fucking your ass, and you being my little bitch, but boy, this is equally as good, maybe even better! Fuck!''

Natsu had always enjoyed the feeling of submission, under the pressure of being dominated, especially by Gray. It turned him on, and he fucking loved it.

Natsu was locked in with Gray's cock down his throat, unable to pull away.

''Natsu, look at me'' Gray dominantly ordered.

Looking up he saw Gray's dark orbs locking onto him, he saw the desire in his eyes, the desire to fuck Natsu till he was unable to speak. Gray casually looked down to his mouth occasionally, admiring the sight of his cock making Natsu began rolling down Natsu's cheeks, the pressure of Gray's thick member made him gag, but that did not make Natsu pull up, he wanted to please Gray, he loved this man, and he wanted to make him happy and not disappoint his master.

''That's right, gag on my cock. You filthy slut, this is what you wanted, and you're getting all of it''

Natsu began pumping his member, as Gray throat fucked him. Gray's rhythm and moans increased, signaling his release.

''Shi..Shit, I'm goona cum soon''

Gray pushed his pace forward, making Natsu gag even faster and louder.

''Natsu, you better swallow every drop, otherwise, I will make you lick all of it up, don't make your master mad now''

Almost towards the climax, Gray stopped and pushed all of his cock down Natsu's throat, meanwhile, Natsu reached his boiling point and came all over the sheets.

''Fuck! I'm cumming! You better swallow it, you slut!'' Gray ordered

Natsu felt a stream of hot mixture fill up his mouth and pour down his throat, he swallowed but none of it subsided. Just how much was Gray releasing!?

''Ahh shit, fuck...'' Gray finally released himself.

''You better swallow all of it Natsu, make me happy''

Gray removed himself, a thick creamy trail of saliva and cum attached himself to Natsu's mouth, leaving a connection. Natsu immediately swallowed every drop and licked the remainings around his lips. Tears engulfed both of his cheeks, encasing a cold layer of wetness on them. Gasping for air, he paused and looked at Gray, who was just looking down at him with a cheeky grin.

''That's a good slut'' Gray proudly said.

Gray in a lover's fashion, caressed Natsu's cheek, removing the tears in his eyes, Natsu looked at him in surprise and just smiled.

''Are you okay? I imagine your throat must be hurting a lot'' Gray said caringly.

''I'... I'm. Ok-Okay'' Natsu could barely speak, shocked at the soreness of his throat, and the pain of swallowing. Eating and drinking are going to be a task for the next few days and he was not going to enjoy that.

''You can barely speak, I'm sorry'' Gray caressed Natsu's soft locks.

Grinning, he looked down onto Natsu, who was still fixing his appearance, and spoke plainly

''Next time it won't be your throat that's sore, but your ass.''

Writer's Note: WELL THAT'S it, I really hope you enjoyed it, I hope it wrote fine and that you could enjoy it. Please give your honest reviews and if possible, correct my incorrections. If it's done well, I might write a second chapter with the ''ass fucking''

Thanks for reading! x


End file.
